Fighting Back
by The Immpossible Girl
Summary: "The dream seemed so familiar, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Well, he was never one for mysteries anyways..." Bill has altered the town to make sure that the Pines family never made Gideon cancel his deal. Who will save them? Who will stop him? Maybe the most unlikely person of all.
1. Prologue: Boring old Gravity Falls

_"GET AWAY FROM US!" he screamed trying desperately not to be sucked into the black hole that would soon be his demise. He clutched the tree and begged the sheer force of the vacuum wouldn't uproot it. He shivered as he heard the high-pitched laughter get louder so that it shook up the world harder, loosening his grip on the tall, sturdy _pine tree.

_"Your sister was already sucked in! So were your friends, family, even that girl I KNOW you have your eye on! What do you have to stay here for? It's not US anymore, it's YOU!"_

_He held on tighter, the tree was slowly being pulled out of the ground and he knew it too. There was nothing else to hold on to, if he tried to get to anything else he would have to release his tight grip to the tree and then, it would be all over and he wouldn't be in control any more. "I HAVE TO STAY! FOR THEM!" he cried, trig to reassure himself that if the demon gave up and let him stay in this world, he would have at least a sliver of a fighting chance._

Even if he was fighting alone.

_That thought sent a pang of pain and sadness at the cold hard truth of it, he wasn't even sure he had the book! While he desperately wanted to check to see if it had flown out of the place he kept it in his vest he couldn't and could only hope it didn't. There was a small evil chuckle, "That's right Pine Tree, no friends or books to help you like you always had, this time it's you! I don't think you can handle it. Do you?"_

_He didn't respond but tried to ignore the thought, he couldn't hold in the terrified scream that had been building up in him since he had known the tree was being uprooted as the tree suddenly jerk out of the ground only a couple long roots still in._

_This was it, he couldn't stop it, he was going in and then no one could save him and the entire town from being the puppets of the demon puppet master._

_"Ooh, those are some dark thoughts you got there Pine Tree. I thought you didn't like the dark…"_

_The tree jerked again and he gripped tighter, trying to say his 'I'm sorry's as fast as he could._

I'msorryMabelI'msorryStanI'msorrySoosI'msorryWendyI'msorryeveryoneIcouldn'thelpyouItriedIreallydidI'msorryI'msorryI'msosorr—

_The tree was ripped out of the ground completely and he was pulled into the black hole, he screamed at the top of his lungs. As he was pulled his eyes got heavier and heavier until he stopped screaming, he was too weak._

It's over, it's all over. I lost. I couldn't keep myself there and now we'll be gone forever.

Oh please SOMEONE SAVE US NO—

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. That dream seemed _so _familiar, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Well, he was never one for mysteries anyways. He got up and threw the uncomfortable blankets off himself and sat up, after having a good stretch he looked over to see if Mabel was still asleep.

Of course she was, he always got up before her.

He walked over and poked her, "Mabes, wake up," he said softly, careful around his twin because he knew if he did not do this carefully there would be a pillow thrown and feathers everywhere. Mabel just responded with a feeble groan and waved his hand away.

"Never…lemme sleep forever…"

Dipper rolled his eyes, it was common for his sister to respond with this, he turned and pretended to be walking away, "Oh well I guess I'll just eat all the edible parts of breakfast before you can get any!" he teased.

"NO NEVER!" Mabel shot up and threw her pillow at him. Dipper laughed triumphantly. That always got her. They both ran downstairs. Another boring old day at the Shack. Too bad there wasn't anything really supernatural in this town.

When they reached the kitchen Stan was sitting where he usually sat, eating some scrambled meat. He looked up, "Finally you two are awake, I need you to work double today," he said. Mabel groaned.

"AW WHY?!"

"'Cause life ain't fair."

"You always say that!" Dipper protested. Stan rolled his eyes and started to read the newspaper.

"Huh, another disappearance," he said. Dipper frowned.

"Those have been happening a lot lately, I wonder what's been causing the—"

The customers alarm bell started to ring. Stan shot up, "That can't be! That only rings when there are…" he looked out the window and grinned. "HAHA! YES! KIDS GET DRESSED! WE'VE GOT MORE TOURISTS THEN WE HAVE MOLD SPOTS!"

Mabel gasped, "Wow! That's a lot of people!" she said. Dipper groaned.

"But we didn't get to eat all our breakfast!"

But Stan was already gone. The twins sighed and shoved as much food as they could into their mouth, swallowed, and went upstairs to get dressed. They came back down a few minutes later, Dipper adjusting his old green cap with the yellowish greenish star on it. Mabel wrinkled her noes at the sight of it, "That thing's so old, why can't you get a new one? I've seen some neat looking one's in the Gift Shop," she pointed out.

Dipper snorted, "Have you seen how much those things cost? I'm better off with this one, I'll get a new one when we get back home in a few months," he said. Mabel shrugged and they walked into the Gift Shop, getting ready for another long, boring day of work in Gravity Falls.

**Heh heh heh heh. You guys confused? Hooked? Wanting to scream at me for taking away Dipper's curiosity (looking at you fangirls)? Yeah that disappearance thing is important. That'll be explained in later chapters. Oh by the way part of the idea for this story was based off a TV show. Can ya guess it? I'll give you a hint, the first word of the tittle is Once. **

**Review please!**


	2. Self-aware

As Dipper swept the floors yawning, his stomach grumbling, Stan walked up to him back from another tour, "Hey Dipper those signs you hung up a while back have disappeared," he tossed a bunch of crude, wooden signs at the boy. "Go re-hand these new ones," he ordered gruffly.

"But Stan when ever I'm in those woods I feel—"

"Yeah yeah we've heard that part yada yada bewarb, just go do it!"

Dipper sighed, straightened his cap, and walked out of the Shack. He walked into the woods, just wanting to get the creepy task over with.

* * *

"You'll love it here honey, you'll make lots of new friends and I think this change of scenery would be good for you," her mother sad as they drove her to her new home, Gravity Falls Oregon. Heh, new friends? She could barely make one. Let alone several or whatever. She stared mutely out the window, her cheek pressed against it trying to drone out her parers chattering. Just wanting to get the move over with and rebuild her safe haven most called a bedroom.

"C'mon darling, talk to us," her father insisted. She had been silent the whole drive. She didn't respond. It's not like she was crying or sad or any of that. Angry? Yes. Homesick. Sure. She was just in one of those moods where she couldn't and didn't want to say anything. At all. She probably wouldn't for a while.

She just simply let out a low sigh and continued to stare at the scenery she was zipping by. Her mother was right about one thing, she did like it. Beautiful. This place sure had a lot of trees and forests. Good, they seemed like perfect places to hide in—er, explore.

Her name was Bille. Billie Rosewood. Though she really preferred Billie. She had long dark black hair, wide dark brown eyes, pale skin, a dark black jacket, a white t-shirt with a music note on it, dark black jeans, and black leather boots. Yeah, she wore a lot of black, no she wasn't really a goth type of girl, she just…liked black. Maybe it wasn't her best outfit choice as she always stood out in a crowd, and she didn't like to be noticed.

Billie sighed again as the car stopped, they were there. She watched as the moving truck pulled up besides them, she heaved her bag full of the stuff she didn't want locked up in the truck and started towards their new house. She had called dibs on first pick of the rooms.

"Hey Billie, why don't you explore the town, we'll move your stuff into the house," her mom said. Billie turned.

"Ok mom," she said, the first words she had spoken in a while. She started towards the town. Just keep walking, just keep walking. She entered the main part of the town. She looked down at the ground.

"Oh look, a new girl." Billie's head snapped up and she turned her head to where the snotty voice had come from. She soon spotted a blonde girl smirking smugly at her with two girls by her side. Out of the corner of her eye she also caught a boy peering out, smirking a bit in amusement and looking Billie up and down.

"U-Uh, um, I-I—" she stuttered her cheeks turning pink, she hated attention.

The girl laughed tauntingly. "U-uh I-I!" she mocked throwing her hands in the air and making a mock scared face. Billie's face glowed with heat as the girls posse laughed with her. The boy she had seen watching her laughed as well, maybe a bit too loud. Oh god, did this kid _like _this girl?! The blonde flipped her hair and started to walk off, giving Billie a smirk with a look that clearly read: _I own this town, compared to me, you're nothing._

Billie knew that look well, she saw it in pretty much every school she'd ever been in during her twelve years of life. She closed her eyes and tried to make the awful redness on her face disappear. Finally she blinked them open again and made a bee-line straight for the woods.

She could already tell, while this was a beautiful town, it would be like all the other places she'd lived in.

* * *

Dipper had already hung up most of the signs, He headed for a tree then stopped, something in his mind saying, _Nah, that tree's no good. _He frowned, puzzled. It seemed good. Sturdy, and normal. _A pine tree_, his mind supplied. Again one part of his mind seemed to insist that he shouldn't go to that tree. He started towards it anyways.

Suddenly his ears started to ring and a overwhelming desire to walk away filled him. The tree didn't look that good. The sign would probably fall off right when he hung it. No, he would not do that one. He started to mutely walk away to another tree, a glazed look in his eyes.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard boots crunch on the ground. He froze his eyes slowly creeping to their corners. There were more footsteps and he heard someone sit down. He turned and saw a glimpse of a long, slender figure sitting on the other side of the tree he had been walking away from. He narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering what anyone was doing in these woods this deep.

He finally spoke up when he saw whoever it was didn't notice him. "Who are you?"

The person yelped and jumped, he immediately recognized it as a girl. She turned, her eyes wide her mouth slightly opened in surprise. Her expression clearly read: _A person! RUN! _

She opened and closed her mouth as if trying to remember how to talk and finally stuttered out, "B-Billie." Dipper tilted his head a bit and smiled.

"Ok Billie, why are you here?"

"Mean girl…besides, I like to be alone…What are _you _doing here?" she asked quietly. Dipper sighed.

"I work at this tourist trap called the Mystery Shack because me and my twin sister are staying there with our great uncle Stan. He's making me hang up these signs," he said tiredly. "Oh and that mean girl was Pacifica Northwest, she's like the richest girl in town and is related to the town founder Nathaniel Northwest." Just thinking about Pacifica brought a bad taste to his mouth, someone needed to take her down a peg, but how?

Billie nodded, well now at least she knew who was the alpha here, everywhere she went there was a few, knowing them could save a life, or at least save her from hundreds of awful incidents one they found out she was the weak link.

"So, are you gonna do this tree or—"

"NO!" Dipper shouted, surprising himself. "I mean, no, that tree doesn't really look good." Bille raised an eyebrow but didn't argue, instead she started to get up, suddenly her elbow banged into the tree, there was a loud bang as if she had hit metal. Her eyes widened.

"What the…"

Dipper bit his lip, for some reason this seemed like a bad idea, "Umm, maybe we shouldn't explore…" he hesitantly suggested. Billie looked up and for a moment a small sliver of bravery gleamed in her eyes.

"Maybe we should," she said quietly.

* * *

_"BILL! BILL! HE'S IN CHARGE! HE'S CHANGED US ALL AND WE HAVE TO STOP HIMMM!" Old Man McGucket screamed at random bystanders. A woman and man who had been holding hands gasped, looked down and walked away. McGucket continued to scream at the top of his lungs doing a jig of great danger._

_"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHIN' TERRRRRIBLE! DIDDLY DO!" he tried again his eyes twitching. Some people smirked at the old guy, as he was known as the local coot. _

_McGucket stomped and jumped and looking all together crazy and unorganized. _

_"Mommy what is that old man screaming about?" A young boy asked his mom._

_"Just keep walking, Danny, just keep walking," the woman said shielding her son's eyes and guiding him swiftly away from the coot. _

_"LISTEN HERE YOUNG ONE! BILL IS TAKIN' OVER AND YA NEED TO FIGHT HIM WITH YOUR BRAAIIIIIN POWERS!" _

_A young girl watching started to cry. Soon everyone was gone and that left the old man still rambling to people only he could see. _

_"McGucket."_

_The old man turned, "Huuuh?" he asked. A triangle shaped shadow loomed over him._

_"You know too much." _

_"SOMEONE'LL STOP YA! I KNOW IT! WE'RE GONNA STOP YOU AND WE'RE GONNA—" The old man was cut off and grabbed by the shadow. His eyes glowed a bright red then dimmed and he slumped, almost lifeless. _

_The shadow chuckled slightly and the man disappeared. This was too easy. Now if only people didn't start to become self-aware. Then it would take no work at all._

**Guess who has two thumbs and like Bille has a fear of speaking in front of people! THIS GIRL! And that sucks for me 'cause my Reading/Language teacher always makes us read our stuff in front of everyone! Oh and I just noticed how similar Bill and Billie's names are. That was a accident, but I like it. And yes, Billie is a girl's name. And I feel bad for McGucket, I actually kinda liked that character. *evil laughter* And I see all you fangirls are screaming at me about what I did to Dipper! YES! YES! SCREAM AT ME! I LOVE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Review please!**


	3. Life is good

Mabel let out a long sigh as she swept the dirty floors of the Mystery Shack. Working there BLOWED! She wished something exciting, interesting, or at least SOMETHING would happen. The only thing that had happened this Summer that was out of the ordinary was when her boyfriend "Norman" turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who wanted to make her marry them and become their queen.

Of course Mabel had refused and so the leader Jeff and the rest of the gnomes kidnapped her and tried to force her to marry them. Luckily, Mabel single-handedly escaped and defeated them, with the help of her…trusty leaf blower!

Yeah that thing sure was handy, she even dedicated a sweater to it! Dipper had asked why she had a sweater with a leaf blower on it but she had just grinned and said: "It called me to make it…" She tried to sound mysterious but Dipper, of course, rolled his eyes and didn't take her seriously at all. Sure she could have excitedly ran up to her twin and told about her amazing little adventure and then prompted him to go with her to explore but Dipper didn't believe in the supernatural and would have chalked it down to her imagination.

Mabel _wanted _to tell him, and it literally hurt her to lie to him and keep stuff from the boy (She _loved _telling the truth!). But being his twin she knew exactly how he was going to respond; a eye roll and the words: "Mabel that stuff isn't real."

The knitter let out another sigh, she wished her twin had a little more imagination! She could have gone out into the forest again in search of more wonderful and amazing creatures, but for some unknown reason it didn't feel right. Plus, she was frightened. Mabel would never admit it but those gnomes scared her. They almost got her and if they had been out to kill her she could have died!

Mabel shuddered at the thought, picturing the giant gnome monster that all those tiny little creatures had formed, running at her grabbing the Mystery Cart and harshly shaking it, sending Mabel tumbling to the ground head first at what would be a fatal fall at such a big hight and eventually landing and—No, not that, anything but that. Happy thoughts, bunnies. Cute adorable pigs.

But the point stayed, whatever lurked in that forest, if there was anything else mind you, were real live monsters. Mabel wasn't sure if she could go out and face those things alone…

So there she was, sweeping up this disgusting Shack and wishing that something would happen. Who knows, maybe someone would walk through that door holding a book full of magical creatures that supposedly roamed the forest…Naw!

* * *

Gideon chuckled to himself as he once again ran over his evil plan, which was almost fully complete. He was actually quite proud that he had come up with most of it on his own! He _was _only nine years old!

What was this plan? Who helped with the other part? The answer was simple. Bill Cipher. You see, Gideon had been minding his own business, obsessing over Mabel and planning on how to free her of that wretched family of hers'. He had flipped to a rather interesting page and had begun to read when out of nowhere the world had become grayscale…

_"What the heck…?" Gideon murmured to himself and jumped from his desk. He looked around before looking over at his book. "Are YOU the cause ah this?" _

_The book did not answer. But someone else did._

_"No, I but I am." _

_Gideon whirled around to see a floating triangle with a single staring eye, a pyramid pattern at the bottom, black arms and legs, a black bow tie, and a top hat stared at him with what probably would have been a look of amusement. Gideon flinched slightly under his creepy gaze._

_"Wh-Who are you?" he whimpered his hand slowly making its way towards his magical gem he used to make it seem like he was a psychic and making him oh-so famous. He flinched again and froze as he heard the thing say:_

_"Oh don't bother with that, I'm not gonna hurt you." Gideon shuddered, the words had that dark little tone at the end that made him sure that this thing wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. "Aw lighten up kiddo, I'm not here to scare ya!" the thing said._

_Gideon frowned, it was like this thing could read his thoughts—_

_"I can! And I'm not a 'it' I'm Bill Cipher!" Bill said. Gideon reached out and covered part of his head protectively as if to try to block the demon from reading his thoughts. He stood a little straighter and tried to sound brave. _

_"Well "Bill", what are ya and why are ya here?" he demanded. Bill chuckled._

_"Well Gideon, I've come to tell you something," he said and floated closer. Gideon fought the urge to lean away. He narrowed his eyes._

_"Yes…?"_

Bill had explained to him how he had taken over the town and altered it so that the Pines family never interfered with his deal. A deal that Gideon and him had made so that Gideon could get the deed to the Shack and take it from Stanford. Bill had even allowed him to remember what life was before in the REAL Gravity Falls and what had happened.

The dream demon had explained that he was a master at plans (duh) and would allow Gideon to make his own as long as he helped him with what he had wanted in the first deal. Again he was given no information about it, but he was too busy with the excitement that Gideon didn't care.

He had immediately agreed and Bill had left him to plot. Gideon's plan was perfect if he did say so himself.

First, Bill would once again enter Stan's mind this time with Mabel's idiotic brother unaware of it and not trying to meddle in his business (As it had obviously been him who had peeked in at his and Bill's conversation! Who else would try to do that? Mabel? Please, why would she do that? She loved Gideon! He could tell.).

Second, after Stan was broke and having to crash at someone who he guilt tripped's house along with the twins, Gideon would swooped in and offer a deal, he could give the twins and Stan a better place to live for the Summer. Seeing as how much Stan loved them he could't refuse, it'd just take a little pushing.

Third, Gideon would sweep Mabel off her feet and they would live happily ever after! It was fool proof! As long as he agreed with whatever was Bill's part of the deal and kept quiet about the whole taking over the town thing!

He, excuse the pun, gleefully let out a little giggle, which soon turned into more giggles which turned into a uncontrollable fit of laughter. He fell off his chair rolling on the ground and hugging his sides.

"IT'S PERFECT!" he cried, for about the hundredth time.

After a while he finally calmed and heaved himself off the ground He panted for a second and then grinned.

"Sugar pie we have Ice Cream!" his father called from the living room.

"Are all the nuts gone?" he shouted.

"Yes!"

"I'm comin'!" He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Ah, life is good.

**I had always thought of Gideon as one that would think of Dipper as the one who had seen his and Bill's meeting. Anyways, I wanted to focus a chapter on these two instead of moving right along to Dipper and Billie, and yes Mabel is so awesome she can defeat a whole army of gnomes by herself. Gotta problem? Thought not.**

**Review please!**


	4. Familiar

Bang!

_Dipper blinked and peered curiously at the tree which had seemed to make a almost metallic bang. But it couldn't have…right? He continued to gaze at the tree in slight awe and curiosity before tapping his hammer against the nail embedded in the supposed wood again. _

Bang!

_The brunette jumped in surprise. He decided to try again, this time harder and again a loud bang came followed by a creak. Then, a door opened slightly from the tree. Dipper gasped and pulled it away, cobwebs clutching to the door._

_He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose slightly at all the dust and dirt, but it didn't stop him from investigating. _

_Sitting in the middle of the "tree" was a machine which the boy couldn't quite describe, few switches and buttons that looked workable were on it but he flipped and pressed a few, not really expecting anything to happen._

_Dipper flinched as he heard a loud grinding noise, he whirled around to see another door opening up behind him, Gompers the goat bleated and trotted away, scared by the sudden disturbance. Dipper could help but think triumphantly, _Nothing unusual about these woods, huh Grunkle Stan?

_He ran over to the door and peered inside, after blowing away a thick layer of dust (And having a nasty coughing fit) he was able to make out the shape of a fairly good-sized book, also covered in dust. He blew again and coughed again, his eyes watering, as the dust blew everywhere. _

_Once the dust cleared it revealed a leather bound book with weathered pages and a golden six fingered hand with the number three written boldly across it. His eyes widened._

_"Whoa…" he murmured in awe of his interesting discovery. He opened the book to see a page with the words: Property of… written in exquisite cursive handwriting. The place where the name would have been was torn away, leaving the boy even more curious than before. He flipped through a few pages, his eyes widening in wonder at the amazing drawings along with pages of descriptions written in the same beautiful handwriting. _

_He skipped a few and reached about the middle of the book, he found what seemed to be the beginning of a journal entry and started to read aloud._

_"'Unfortunately it seems like my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched! I must hid this journal before _he _finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust.'" He closed the book and stared up at the trees._

_"No one you can trust…" he echoed._

_"HEY WHAT'CHA READIN' SOME NERD THING?!"_

_"AHH!"_

Dipper watched helplessly as Billie curiously peered at the tree, after speaking those three brave words, very brave from what little he had seen of the girl. She rapped her knuckles against the supposed wood before hearing a small bang! She turned on Dipper and held out her hand.

"Give me your hammer."

"What?"

"Give. Me. Your. Hammer," she spoke slowly with a touch of annoyance.

"Okay…" He held out his hammer which Billie cautiously grabbed, flinching when their fingers brushed. Obviously she wasn't that comfortable with much contact. She turned back on the tree and banged against the trunk.

_BANG!_

Dipper flinched and covered his ears, "Do you have to be so loud?" he asked.

"…Yes."

_BANG!_

"Billie!"

"One moment please!"

_BANG!_

Dipper flinched again as Billie ruthlessly banged against the tree that wasn't really a tree. Obviously this girl wasn't harmless, though painfully shy. He wanted to stop her…and didn't know why. It wasn't like he couldn't handle a little noise, he was pretty sure his twin sister Mabel didn't know the _meaning _of quiet or calm, but something inside him was silently urging him to stop the stranger who he had just met and go home, he was done with signs and anything work related! He was jolted out of his strange thoughts at yet another bang. This one quieter. Then a small creak.

"Whoa…Dipper…look at this…" Billie's voice was hushed and excited. She motioned for him to come closer and he hesitated. He didn't particularly want to and while for someone else this would be intriguing it was just something every once and a while Dipper would think back on a few times, then for some reason forget about. He saw strange things every once and a while but, and this was the strange part, he dismissed and forgot them. Again Billie's quiet but firm voice spoke, jolting his out of his deep and ponderous and definitely not-like-him thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there with that idiotic blank look on your face or actually _look_?" she demanded. At first her words seemed harsh and scolding, but Dipper's eyes caught a faint curl of her lips assuring him that she was teasing. Dipper could tell that this girl would not be a easy person to be friends with or understand for most. But Dipper was like that too, so he would surely be able to tell things like this all the time…right?

"Uh y-yeah, I-I was just thinking, about ya know…stuff." He scratched the back of his neck in a embarrassed manner and for a moment the slight curl of a lip turned into a smile. Billie had a nice smile actually, it was warm and happy betraying the fact how shy and isolated she seemed. Dipper then was certain he liked this girl.

"Sounds like some pretty important stuff." There it was again, that faint sense of humor that sounded a tad uncertain, like Billie wasn't used to teasing or much small talk. The smile disappeared replaced by a look of curiosity and awe as she turned back. Dipper decided he would give it one small peek. What could be the harm?

_No…_

He walked up to her careful not to invade her personal space in case she got uncomfortable. He placed his hands on his knees and looked around her, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"What is it," Billie turned on him and Dipper shrugged.

_No!_

"Beats me…" he said. Billie's shoulders slumped as if disappointed but then she turned back and Dipper examined the strange sight before him. Inside a little compartment in the supposed "tree" was a little machine, resembling something like a very, very old radio, like the kinds he saw Grunkle Stan use. Cobwebs and dust covered it and there were few switches and buttons that looked usable.

"My great uncle keeps saying that there's nothing strange about these woods but…I think we just proved him wrong." Billie straightened at the 'we' part, as if pleased to be given credit.

"We…" she echoed so softly Dipper wondered if it was to herself. She coughed and looked at the machine critically. "Should we try it?"

"Uhh…" Dipper wasn't sure why he hesitated.

Billie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What should we just leave it here for someone else to discover? Please." She reached out and before Dipper could stop her flipped a few switches. For a moment she just stared as if waiting. Dipper coughed.

"Well it looks like it's just…" He trailed off as he heard a loud metallic grinding from behind them. Billie whirled around and Dipper followed. His heart started to race, and while he should have been frightened he felt this new, alien yet _familiar, _feeling coursing inside him. He soon pinpointed it, though he had never in all his life felt it this strong.

_NO!_

_Curiosity._

And he _liked _it, relished it even. Billie peered down into a trap door that seemed to have opened up out of no where and Dipper followed suit. Billie smiled again. "New you'd come around."

Inside was a small lump of something book-shaped covered in a thick layer of dust. At the same time Dipper and Billie blew and dust flew into the air sending both into a coughing fit.

They peered down at what could now be clearly identified as a book.

Well...today was becoming interesting…

**Why yes Dipper. Yes it is. Ok so now Dipper has befriended or at least warmed up to Billie! I'm excited to see how this turns out! You?**

**Review please!**


End file.
